


That Weird Neighbor Guy

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alive AU, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful AU #2 “I’m really sorry but I dropped a slice of pizza in your backyard, can I please have it back?” AU Otonashi was a well put together guy. His life had no speed bumps or eccentricities and that was how he liked it. Then this strange person moved in next door and he's not sure what to make of him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Weird Neighbor Guy

Otonashi liked to whistle while he worked. It was just a small pleasure of his. But doing so was really hard to do when there was a loud party going on next door. He sighed to himself as the music continued. Some kind of summer celebration, he assumed. But did it have to be so loud? Surely he wasn't the only one annoyed. At least it was during the day time. 

But it had to be while he was outside, doing yard work. Along the fence that separated his home from the party house, stray garbage found its way. Otonashi just put another thing on his mental checklist. Whoever was next door was new. He hadn't even had a chance to greet them and properly welcome them to the neighborhood. Even so, it seemed like they'd already gotten comfortable.

He went inside and grabbed a garbage bag to start cleaning up the trash along the fence. His younger sister was reading quietly in the kitchen.

"Maybe you should wait until that party has died down", she suggested.

He just shook his head. "I can't concentrate on anything else with all of that noise going on over there."

Otonashi went back outside and walked along the fence and picked up plastic cups, plates, napkins, even half eaten food. As he was bent over, a slice of pizza fell into his line of sight. It wasn't half eaten either. It was a perfectly good slice of pizza. Just laying there in the grass now. Otonashi's frown deepened and he went to pick it up when a voice called out to him over the fence.

"Hey! Help a friend out?"

He stood upright and saw some guy with an empty plate, peering over the fence. He was grinning and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Apparently, Otonashi was taking too long to answer, because the guy waved his plate. 

“I’m really sorry but I dropped a slice of pizza in your backyard, can I please have it back?”

Otonashi looked back to the pizza, which now had a fly buzzing around it. Gross. 

"It's getting covered in bugs. And it's in the dirt. It belongs in the trash." With that, he picked it up and moved to put it into the garbage bag but he was protested.

"Wait! Wait!" The guy dropped his plate (on Otonashi's side) and pulled himself over the fence. With a grunt, he landed and held out his hand. "The name's Hinata Hideki. I'm your new neighbor."

"Otonashi Yuzuru. Nice to meet you."

"Well, since I'm over here, I can get my pizza myself."

"You could if you weren't standing in it."

Hinata looked down in shock and lifted his foot to see the ruined food, then groaned. "It was such a good slice too! The next delivery won't be here for a while."

"If that's all, can you please leave me to my work?"

"Why don't you come over? There's tons of good food and cute girls, if that's your thing."

"No thanks." He was certain he didn't know anyone and there was no fun in going to a party like that. 

Hinata put his hand on his hip and looked at Otonashi up and down. "I know just what you need. Wait here." He climbed over the fence again. Otonashi rolled his eyes and continued to clean up. All the while, more trash was being thrown over.

A few minutes later, Hinata came over the fence again and patted Otonashi's shoulder. He held up something small and rolled up. Was it...it couldn't be...

"You're a little high strung. I don't know why and you don't need to explain. Just relax for a bit."

"By getting high? My baby sister is right inside the house."

"Then do it outside. Come on. It's just for a moment. You definitely need to get away." Hinata grabbed his wrist and brought him over to corner in the yard. HInata plopped down, pulling Otonashi with him and only then let go of his hand to take out a lighter. Hinata fired it up and took the first hit and sighed, closing his eyes. Without looking, he held it out to his companion.

Otonashi didn't take it immediately. He just stared at it. Hinata felt the blunt still in his hand and opened his eyes. He nudged Otonashi with his shoulder. "Come on man. It's not like once will turn you into a junkie. And besides, as far as drugs go, this one isn't that bad to be addicted to."

He rolled his eyes and took it, looking it over suspiciously, as if it would bite him.  After weighing the pros and cons, Otonashi finally did it. He choked a little and HInata just snickered at him.

"It's always fun to see someone's first time." He took it back and kept on smoking it. "If you ever wanna escape, just come over. But next time, you're buyin'."

"I am never doin' anything like this again. It's one time only."

"One time only, huh?" Hinata leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "See ya later, neighbor." He winked and went back over the fence, leaving Otonashi alone with a half filled garbage bag and mixed feelings.


End file.
